2009 - 2014
(the name "Shen" was my second name on Flab3, so thats why its used in some of these, I'm just to lazy to edit the all to Nigel..... :/ 2009 Shen started playing fly like a bird3 in 2009 with the name fasty. he would often just hang out in the city often as a seagull. Gamevial then added the Hillscape and fasty would hangout there with friends. he met a bird who named herself "fasty's mate" so fasty and fastsy mate made a nest and stayed together. later another person named themselves "fastys daughter". he also remembers another time that he was the son f some bird named "feather". 2011 Some time in 2011 Shen started using the name Lord Shen. At this time Clans were starting to be formed and Shen decided to join the ShadowClan. This didn't go well for shen didn't like role-play very much so the leader of the SC, Dapplefrost, made Shen leave. Dappleforst made up lies about shen so a lot of people didn't like hime. So Shen would often spam a room where there were role players and seemed to have a hatred for anyone who role played. he and Dapplefrost would often get into fights over who owned Hill5. 2012 in 2012 He met a bird named cherie at city1. He would often stay at city1 with cherie and a few other people. He Also met a bird named mafia and someone els named ryuik. Shen and Mafia would often fight over cherie each wanting to be her mate. one example was when mafia tried giving cherie an "dead rose"(I'm not joking) so Shen decided to try and be better and gave her a "golden rose". Mafia decided to try and top this so he gave her a "black rose" so Nigel changed his to a diamond one. mafia was then mates with cherie so Shen hated Mafia from then on. he also met a bird named Valerie Swift who he was friends with. Valerie kept having to break up fights between Shen and Mafia. eventually he found out that cherie was 31 at the time. the "mates" thing ended quickly. 2013 - 2014 at one point mafia took over city1 and would only let certain people come to city1(with the help of his hacker friends). Mafia eventually broke up with cherie. Cherie and donna eventually left city1 and would stay at Industry6, so Shen would go there too. In late 2014 a lot of people left FLAB3 and it was often only Shen Donna Cherie Thug and a few other random people playing. he started using the name Nigel in 2014 and was often known as Nigel! in the middle of 2014 cherie and donna had started going back to industry6. Shen decided to join them there until one night shen and cherie were arguing. Shen ended up calling cherie a bad word so she hated him from then on. after about a month later a bird named Pic asked cherie in city1 if cherie would be his mate. cherie had said that she wouldn't be mates with anyone els except her own mate Thug, but cherie said yes to pic so he went and told everyone that cherie was his mate. Shen also found out and cherie knew that shen would go around telling everyone that she cheated on thug to get back at her for ignoring her. Thug finally decided that he had had enough of all this so he told cherie that they would break up. over the next few days shen tried to stop the break up but they broke up anyways. Pic disappeard after he found out about the break up. Shen watched as cherie and thug broke up at in6. Cherie and donna continued to stay at industry6 for a while but then moved back to city1. mid 2014 ace bandit alpahundercat kapro and blackwolf In 2014 he started using the name Nigel(he got the name from rio2) so from here on i will be using the name Nigel seen as thats the name i used on the game. In late 2014 a few people started playing fly like a bird 3 again after a lot of people left. One of the few was a bird named Ace bandit. Ace bandit started making friends fairly quickly, and Nigel was one of his friends. After about a month, ace was known by almost everyone. By then Ace had a girl friend, but he was found to be cheating on her. People started realizing that ace was cheating, and started turning on him. Because of this, ace started telling people that he had cancer, to try and get friends again. Nigel was one of the only ones who didn't fall for this, and accused ace of lying. He confronted him and his boyfriend Dishyan and told ace to stop. because of his lies, Nigel would harass ace and Dishyan a lot, sometimes spamming the chat where they were(often at snow4 I think). Nigel also tried to tell people that Ace was a liar, and slowly they began to realize that he was right. Soon everyone found out, and ace lost all of his friends. He was pretty much shunned by everyone in fly like a bird 3. even Dishyan left him. Nigel realized that he had done more harm then good and felt bad about making everyone on flab3 hate ace. he apologized to ace and eventually they were friends again. Ace and Nigel got pretty close at one point. Ace was being harassed by almost everyone now, all of his girl friends, and a few others. Ace finally had enough, and committed suiced and left the game seemingly forever. All while this was happening Nigel met a bird named Alphaundercat who he would hang out with a lot. AUC got an idea and made the glitches on fly like a bird 3 wiki, and Him and Nigel would edit it, making different -spams for the game for fun. _____ Next page - 2015 Category:Years